


Collide

by theAuthentikTrash



Category: Kids w/ Problems RPF
Genre: Daniel Kyre (Mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, Ghosts, I LIVE FOR THIS SHIP, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut maybe idk, ryatt is life, sloppy fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAuthentikTrash/pseuds/theAuthentikTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has been spending his time stuck in his old apartment, sulking over the death of his best friend. Mark decided to step in and move him out, hoping to get his life back on track. Although, he begins to notice strange things happening in this new apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collide

**Author's Note:**

> I live for this ship.  
> Does this mean I think they're together or ever will be? Hell no. I just like the idea of it. Same thing with Septiplier and other gay ships. Definitely never happening, but a cute idea.  
> Anyway, this is a short introduction chapter to get things started idk.  
> I haven't written in a while but y'know. Whatever :P  
> Hope you enjoy!

“This will be a good thing,” Ryan whispered, staring at the door to his new apartment. He unlocked the door, swinging it open and stepping inside. Mark had already helped him move in all his furniture. All he had to do was unload the rest of his clothes and toiletries. Ryan stepped inside, smiling softly at the clean floors. 

“Here we go.” Ryan began dragging boxes of clothes from his van to his apartment. When he finally finished, he slouched into his couch. 

“Slouching like that is gonna hurt your back, dude.” He looked at the doorway to see Mark leaning on his doorframe with a bag of Chinese takeout. “Here,” he set the food down on the coffee table in front of them before taking a seat next to Ryan. “How are you holding up?” Mark placed a soft hand on Ryan’s shoulder. 

“I’m okay, I guess.” Ryan forced a small smile, memories of why he was moving coming to mind. “Just kinda numb, you know?” He finally made eye contact with Mark, taking in the small frown and creased forehead. 

“Daniel will always be with us, Ryan. This move will be good for you, I just know it.” Mark gave a sad smile, pulling Ryan into a tight hug. Ryan nodded into Mark’s shoulder, sighing softly. He knows it’ll be okay, but he can’t help but miss his best friend. 

“Alright, let’s eat and then how about I kick your ass at Mario Kart?” Ryan pulled away, smiling at Mark. Mark chuckled, shaking his head.

“All this big talk for someone who always loses,” Ryan feigned hurt, falling back into the sofa with a huff.   
“Ouch, I’m wounded, Mark! Hurt, even.” Mark let out a loud laugh. 

“Quoting Scott Pilgrim, are we?” Ryan gave him a toothy grin. “Alright, well let’s dig in before all this food gets cold, yeah?” Ryan nodded, looking down at the bag. 

“Sounds like a plan, Markimoo.” He ruffled Mark’s red hair. For the first time in a few months, Ryan felt like maybe he might actually be okay. 

-

“I should be heading out, Ryan. I have to get back to Amy.” Mark sighed, stretching out on the couch. Ryan frowned. 

“I was just about to kick your ass, though!” Mark chuckled, standing up. 

“I’ll take a rain check on that,” he started towards the door, but stopped after opening it. “If you need anything, Ryan, I have my phone on the entire night. I mean it, anything.” He gave a sad, soft smile in the younger man’s direction. “Goodnight, Ryan.” 

“Goodnight, Mark. Be careful on the drive home.” He frowned as he watched the door close with a soft “I always am” behind it. 

Ryan checked the time and decided he should probably go to bed. He needed to go job hunting tomorrow. He couldn’t just live off of his savings. Ryan yawned and turned the TV off as he started to walk towards his bedroom. 

 

“One day down,” he lied down. “I miss you, Daniel.” He whispered pulling the covers up around him, dragging himself into a deep sleep.


End file.
